Masterpiece
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Sometimes a masterpiece doesn't have to be on paper... AxelxOC one-shot for Twilight-Angel-XIII.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axel or Kingdom Hearts; not even the OC belongs to me. The was a request for someone on Quizilla using her OC.

You were walking through the dark streets of The World That Never Was. You weren't a nobody, but you felt comfortable here. The nobodies didn't complain about your stay; as long as you didn't get in the way of their plans. One nobody stood out from the rest though; his name is Axel. You've had a crush on Axel for a long time; yet you were afraid to tell him your feelings. What did you love about him? Well, everything. From his long spiky red hair, to his green eyes; you loved every bit of him. Lately though, he's been depressed since the departure of his best friend Roxas.

Roxas was different from the rest too; but in a different way compared to Axel. Roxas was the weilder of two keyblades; he turned on the organization and no one has seen him since. Axel thinks though that Roxas was Sora's nobody.

Sora was the keyblade master and was against the Heartless and the Nobodies.

"Hey Noah!" You heard a familiar voice call you. You turned around to see your crush Axel running towards you.

"Hi Axel." You greeted.

"Hello!"He gave you a salute.

"What's going on with you?" You asked.

"You know, the usual." And what he meant by the usual; he meant secretly helping Sora.

"I see." You were worried for Axel's safety cause he was turning on the organization.

"Hey, don't give me that face." Axel waved a finger in front of your face.

"What look?" You asked confused.

"You know, the look that you're worried." Axel answered.

"I just don't want you to get into trouble." You admitted.

"I'm be fine Noah, trust me." He put his hand on your shoulder.

"Okay." You said.

"Good, now why don't you paint me something?" Axel suggested.

"Okay!" You cheered and you ran off to find something to paint leaving Axel behind.

Axel's POV

You saw Noah run off after you suggested she should paint something for you. The only reason you did that was because you wanted to get her mind off worrying about you. Truth is, you have a crush on the artistic painter. The way her hair blows in the wind, the looks she gives you, you liked everything about her. You were too scared to admit your feelings for her.

You decided to take a walk through the dark streets. Your thoughts returned to Noah. You were a nobody, but Noah didn't think so. She thinks that nobodies have fragments of hearts and that with the right situation; that heart can be brought out. You wondered how she got the idea; it was kind of silly, but you had hope that she was right.

You were so deep in thought you didn't realize that someone was following you.

"Axel, Axel, what are you thinking about?" A feminine voice said from behind you. You turned around to find one of the organization XIII members; Larxene.

"That's none of your business ." You said. You knew Larxene would never understand.

"Does it have to do with Noah?" She asked slyly and you blushed.

"So I was right!" She said noticing the blush on your cheeks.

"So what?" You said.

"You like her don't ya?" She asked.

"You guessed right." You admitted.

"Why? Because she has a heart? We nobodies have no hearts; she could never understand. We only pretend to have hearts. You should forget about her Axel and stay here with me and the Organization. We were planning on taking over the organization together." She looked pissed.

"Plans change Larxene." You said and she clinged to your arm.

"Axel, don't be like this. I can't do it on my own! You promised that we would do it together!" Her hold on your arm tightened.

At the moment, you heard something clatter to the ground. You and Larxene looked to see Noah who had dropped all her art supplies with tears streaming down her cheeks. Before you could say anything she ran off into the darkness.

Your POV

You ran as fast as you could. To think that you thought you had a chance with Axel. You knew that Larxene had the hots for him. You ran into a dark alleyway and were out of breath. You leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor crying your heart out. You hugged your knees and buried your face into your arms crying.

You didn't hear someone approach you as you were crying.

"Hey." You heard a familiar voice.

You looked up to see Axel holding all of you discarded art supplies.

"You dropped these." He said as he kneeled down in front of you and set the art supplies down.

"I didn't know you were with Larxene. You never told me." You said trying to hold back more tears.

"Because i'm not." He stated as he cupped your cheek with his hand and stroked your tears away with his thumb.

"You're not?" You were blushing from his warm touch.

"No, I like someone else. This person makes me feel like I have a heart. I'm just too scared she'll reject me if I tell her how I feel. But, I think i'll try anyways." He said.

"Who is it?" You dreaded asking the question, but you had to know.

"Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled as he leaned in and kissed you right on the lips. You were blushing like mad. You realized he was talking about you and not some other girl. Your tears of sadness was replaced with tears of joy as you kissed back.

The kiss ended and you both pulled away from each other.

"I love you." You both said at the same time.

You both started laughing and he leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you, got it memorized?" He pulled away and smirked.

"Yep! All memorized!" You said as you kissed him again.

You never seen Axel so happy. It was if you filled in the missing pieces of Axel heart with a magic brush. He filled your empty heart with love and you actually gave him a heart. Love can outlast any painting; it was a true masterpiece. The masterpiece of the heart.

**A/N: **R&R please


End file.
